insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Will-Pierre Relationship
"Unlike you, he seems to be the only one who actually gives a damn about what happens to this city without any personal gain." - Pierre about Will. The Will-Pierre relationship, more commonly known as Wierre or 'Recruiting with you.' is the relationship between Will Davies and Pierre Swallowtail. Overview. Will is the only cop that Pierre seems to know by more than just name. The butterfly trusts him and overall counts him as a friend. The two of them seem to solve cases simply with eachother, and seem to work better as just a duo. Will's knowledge works well with Pierre's attitude which leaves the two of them in a simple position. It is known that at some point, Pierre develops a small crush on Will. The butterfly flirts with him, while the Sheildbug unfortunately doesn't return the favours. His affection secretly going to Ladybug. However, it is noted that he is Pierre's date to the dance. Apparently only agreeing to it on a 'going as pals' term. The two of them trust each other deeply and it is noted that they have some sort of affair. It is unknown the true extent their relationship goes to. History Will isn't properly noticed as a character until Episode 5, which is where he catches the butterfly in his recruiting plans. Compared to most officers, Will doesn't turn Pierre in for researching nothing to do with the case. In return for this, Pierre offers the other a chance to try and help him discover the true secrets about these people. The two of them growing closer at the idea and the plans. However, Will becomes wary when Pierre suggests that the two of them should get their 'researchees' to join. This could state that Will has become a bit selfish, or he just doesn't think they have changed from what he's seen. -''Episodes that haven't been decided yet-'' Even from not really being seen, Will becomes Pierres date for the Dance. It is a very awkward affair for the both of them as they watch all the couples around them dance and be in love. By the end of the night, jealousy and aggravation gets the better of Pierre and the butterfly pulls a heartfelt speech about why he' so annoyed. Showing that the two of them are very close for Pierre to only admit it too him, compared to the others who had already asked him, while the other is abandoned in the hall. By episode 23, it is noted that they have made up from this outburst and are seen standing next to each other when the case is announced. By the end of the episode, Will admits his feelings for Ladybug and seemingly, Pierre just smiles. The both of them sharing a long hug over it and Pierre admitting. 'I'm jealous too.' By season 2, 6 months in the future have drawn Pierre and Will apart. Due to the Butterflies depression over the supposed death of his two friends, the two of them are seen to only smile and Pierres affectionate touches do not happen when they meet. After the meeting, Pierre goes to make a cup of tea but accidentally walks in on Will and Ladybug kissing. This puts a strain on their relationship as quickly as it takes for Pierres teacup to drop, the butterfly storming out of the room again and Will realising to the true extent of what he's done. The butterfly doesn't treat him with hostility though, and asks Will for more help to recruit the Hawkmoths, Pierre even offers for both Will and Ladybug to not be involved in the fight, saying that he feels safer knowing the both of them will survive. Will refuses to not fight, but makes sure its certain that Ladybug is in the behind the scenes action with Lebah. Pierre just agrees and the two of them smile at eachother. By the end of the battle, Pierre is seen to smile at Will, who smiles back before being hugged by Ladybug. By that point, the Butterfly has looked away to hug and scold his partners.